1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a semiconductor arrangement in which a plurality of transistors are formed in or on a common semiconductor substrate.
Description of Related Art
It is becoming common to form semiconductor devices having a large array of active switching or storage elements each of which generally has to be connected to at least one power supply rail and an input and/or output signal path. It can be difficult to accommodate such a large number of electrically conductive paths on the surface of a semiconductor substrate, and it may be necessary to form a multilayer structure having conductive interconnections overlying each other and being spaced apart by insulation material. Such an arrangement can be complex and expensive to make, and the electrical properties of the interconnections may not be sufficiently good for very high frequency operation.